


Rules, My Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, M/M, Rule Negotiation, daddy!harry, nappies, nappy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are preparing to start, but Harry wants a few rules laid out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules, My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can be read independently. The works in this series do not follow chronological order.  
> Novemer 2013 
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I've tried to write it about a thousand times but nothing seems right to me, so I'm just gonna put it out.

It was Louis' idea. He'd had kept it to himself for a few months before he finally steeled himself enough to tell Harry. It was late at night, right after they'd just had sex. Harry was holding onto him tight, working his fingers through his hair and humming a soft song to him. He demanded Harry profess his love and then he said it. Blurted it out like word vomit and then got up and ran off to the loo as soon as he was done, tears making violent tracks down his cheeks. Of course Harry ran after him, but Louis got into the shower and started the water to drown out the sounds of the world. Harry broke down the door after 3 minutes and joined the sobbing, broken boy in the shower. They stayed like that for another hour, even after the water had gone cold, until the sobs wrecking through Louis' body had turned to soft hiccups in his breathing. Harry turned off the water before toweling them both off and carrying the boy to their bed, tucking Louis in beside himself and kissing him on the forehead with a 'I love you, baby'.

Then they talked. They talked and talked and talked some more, until finally, Harry decided they had talked through everything they needed to start. They agreed to start small- the first time was just for an afternoon, then an entire day, and finally a weekend. At the end of their trials, they decided that it needed to stay a permanent part of their life. Louis did well when he was little, but Harry wanted something to remind them of the basic rules all the time. He waited until they were both home and Louis was in his adult mind, he wanted Louis to have a big part in this too.

"Lou, come 'ere for a second." Harry called to the older lad as he sat down at their table.

"What's up babe?" Louis asked.

"Well, I wanted to add something, to erm, ya know, when you're little." Harry stumbled out.

"Like?"

"I wanted us to sit down and make some rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah, I just feel like we need to have rules for when you're little. Not like 'Don't jump on your bed' but more like the logistics of it, ya know?"

"I don't really follow, but yeah, if you want, we can make rules. What's the first?"

"I don't want to make them by myself, I want it to be the two of us." Harry insisted. 

"How about you suggest some until I understand what type of rules you're going for, because honestly H, I'm kinda lost here."

"Yeah, okay. Like, I just want like the logistics of it." he tried to explain to Louis, who just gives him a weak, confused look. "Right, okay. Like when we're home for more than three days, you will enter your head space."

"Okay, I like that."

"But like when we're on a break, I don't want you indefinitely there, unless you want to be- whatever you want is what I'm going to do my best to give you."

"Okay, so when 'm home, I'm little for as long as I want to be."

"Well, I guess I'd kinda like a set time so we can talk about everything that happened and like, what about if you have any business that you need to attend to, or what your family- you'll want to visit with them sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, okay. If I'm home for more than three days, I will enter my little head space and stay there for two weeks? At the end of the two weeks, I will be an adult for what, another two weeks? before I go back to being little. Do you like that?"

"I do, I like that very much." Harry agreed.

Harry rose and found a sheet of blank paper and a pen to write with. At the top, in his neatest script, wrote 'House Rules:' and began to write the first. 

"Okay, next?" Louis asked.

"Do you have anything that you want?"

"Not really, what else was on your list?"

"Erm, a safe word."

"Harry, we've talked about this, I don't need one."

"Yes you do, Lou. You're going to tell me 'no' when you're little, but I want you to have a word other than that to say when you are completely serious."

"When will I ever say no that I'm not completely serious about?"

"When I tell you to eat your peas even and you don't want to, or when I tell you that you can't have another cup of tea at 23:00 because your bedtime was three hours ago, or when you don't want to go to bed, or when you're upset that I give you a bath, or when you frustrated about using your nappies, Lou. I want you to be able to have your temper tantrums that any toddler would have, but I want you to have a safe word too, please. What if you decide you don't want this anymore? What if after a few months or years you decide that you don't need this anymore? If you just tell me 'no' than 'm only gonna think you're cranky or need your nappy changed or something like that. if you never use it, then fine, but I would really love it if you would give me that piece of mind."

Louis took a moment to think about what Harry had said. "Biological" he answered with a few moments later.

Harry added to the list and when he finished, Louis nodded his head in approval.

"Next?" Harry asked.

"Up to you." Louis responded.

 "Nappies. Do you want to be in them all the time when you're little or just some of the time? And when you're in them, do you want to do everything in them or just wee?"

"Erm..." Louis started, but was interrupted.

"Because I don't care, whatever makes you happy. If you to poo in them, that's perfectly fine with me. I'll change you or you can have your privacy, honestly, it's up to you."

"I'd, I guess I'd like to wear them all the time for right now, at least, I think that makes it easier for me to change ages. And, well I don't really know. I guess, well, can we just see how it goes? Like I'll try it out a few times, I guess, and I can see. If I don't like it so much, then we can write that I only wee in them?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Harry spoke comfortingly and started writing.

"Good. And, I-I guess I have a rule I'd like to put up." Harry nodded his head and Louis continued. "I'm only sayin this because we've yet to talk about it and I really do wonder where we stand on this. So, yeah, I guess it's a bit odd to have in writing, but I- I just, I guess I want to reassure myself with how it's going to happen. I don't know, it's stupid, I guess. Never mind."

"No. Louis, tell me, it's okay babe."

"It's fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"Louis." Harry said in a tone that told Louis that he'd better speak now.

"I, I guess I just want to know about sex."

"Oh, okay. Erm, do you want us to have sex while you're 'little' or do you want it to only be when you're normal, 23 year old Louis?"

"I guess I'd like to have it while 'm little, but I kinda want it separated from everything else, ya know? Like we only do it on certain nights and at a certain time, like so I know that it's not dependent on the whole baby thing. And I know that it sounds stupid and complicated and that I'm asking for a lot, but I guess it's kind like why you want the rules- like I just want the reminder because I love you and I know that you love me, I just want it hung up in the fridge and see it every day."

"If you want it babe, then that's absolutely fine with me, okay?" Louis nodded "you want sex when you're big and little, that's perfectly fine."

Harry started writing the rule down when Louis stopped him, "And, like, well you can't hold out for a punishment or anything. And it's fine if you don't want it, cause I get that, but not how you punish me. And I guess I'd like to make a rule about punishments too. Cause I'm never gonna want one, but I think that we should both agree on the punishment before it happens. Like if I-"

"Okay, one at a time. Sex will never be a punishment." Harry affirmed and started writing. Louis again nodded. "So, punishment?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"What about, baby?"

"Like, I don't know, I just wanna talk about it first, ya know. I just, I don't know."

"i think that's a brilliant idea. We will agree on the punishment before it happens? I will suggest one, and you need to really think about weather or not you deserve it and if you decide not, I will not be upset, I will just suggest a different one. There will be few times that I singlehandedly decide the punishment, but your safe-word will always be there for you, yeah?

"Okay, but- you, you promise that you won't be upset."

"No, baby, no. This is for you, whatever you need is what we'll do, yeah?"

"Okay." Louis agreed as Harry started writing. "Any more?"

"I can't think of anything else." Louis said.

"One more." Harry spoke and Louis nodded. "I want you to know that the rules can change whenever they need to. And that sounded a little threatening, but it wasn't. If you feel that you want something to change, I need you to tell me. yeah? This isn't safe unless we talk about things like this, yeah? The most important thing is that you're happy and I don't want you to be afraid to tell me something. Do you understand me, Louis?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Harry nodded and wrote the finial rules.

House Rules:

1\. While home for more than three days, Louis will be 'little' for two weeks before exiting his head space. We will then wait another two weeks

before regressing again. This rules is subject to change if agreed upon before the start of the cycle and agreed upon by both parties.

2\. Biological is the safe word. All play will immediately stop once the word is uttered by either parties. Using this word will never result in punishment, but should be taken VERY seriously.

3\. Louis will always wear nappies. If and how he chooses to use them will be decided at the time of regression and is the soul decision of Louis.

4\. Sex will never be used as a punishment, however, either party may refuse at any time. Sex will be unrelated to any age regression activities, it is still a sacred love. 

5\. All punishments will be discussed and agreed upon before administration. 

6\. All rules are subject to change at any time, however, must be agreed upon by both parties while in their stable and independent minds. 

7\. An open line of communication is vital. Withholding thoughts, feelings, concerns, and important information is a punishable offense.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies. If it's ablsolute crap, tell me and I'll get rid of it. Thanks for the reads, kudos or comments if you want.


End file.
